Sennin Of Hight School
by AuthorRikudo
Summary: Naruto menjadi selanjutnya Rikudo Sennin dan membawa perdamaian ke tanah shinobi,sekarang ia pergi ke tempat lain dan membuat Legenda nya sendiri dan membawa perdamaian dan menghentikan peperangan antar ke tiga faksi,tetapi ketika ia pergi mereka kembali berperang! ,akankah ia dapat kembali membawa perdamaian kembali?, kali ini dengan bantuan beberapa teman?
1. Chapter 1

Kuoh Academy adalah sekolah yang dikushuskan untuk perempuan tetapi baru-baru ini menjadi campuran yang berarti anak laki-laki dapat bersekolah.

Dibawah sebuah pohon kita menemui seorang pemuda yang menggunakan jaket berkerah tinggi yang menutupi sebagia besar bagian bawah wajahnya, ia memiliki rambut pirang runcing yang bagian depan rambutnya yang bagian depannya melonjak keatas menyerupai sebuah tanduk,ia memakai kacamata sehingga menyembunyikan tersebut tidak lain Naruto Uzumaki yang sedang berbaring menikmati semilir angin ketika ada suara bel berbunyi tanda istirahat berakhir.

"mmmm..." ia membuka matanya perlahan-lahan ketika ia mendengar bunyi bel yang berarti istirahat berakhir, ia lambat merapikan pakaiannya dan kembali ke di perjalanan ia mendapat terlihat bintang-bintang dari para siswi dan iri dari para siswa.

Anda lihat Naruto adalah orang terpopuler di Kuoh Academy diatas Yuuto Kiba, ia adalah siswa paling misterius di sekolah karena tidak pernah terlihat bersosialisasi dengan orang-orang sehingga cepat menjadi populer yang gelisah Naruto sendiri karena tidak tahu bagaimana menghadapinya, ia juga adalah siswa terpintar di sekolah yang praktis menambah daya Naruto sampai ke kelas nya dan cepat duduk dan mengikuti pelajaran _sensei _nya yang cukup berbunyi berarti kelas sudah selesai para siswa berhamburan untuk pulang .

Ketika di jalan naruto merasakan kekuatan yang dikenalnya yaitu kekuatan seorang _Fallen Angels_ ia cepat teleport ke tempat tersebut dan berdiri agak jauh dari tempat itu dan menyaksikan Hyoudou Issei salah satu dari terkenal _Trio Mesum _dengan tombak yang terbuat dari cahaya menembus perutnya dan berdiri di atasnya seorang wanita dengan sepasang sayap di punggungnya.

Ia mengamati mereka ketika _Fallen Angels_ pergi dengan memberitahu Issei bahwa ia memiliki _**SACREAD GEAR **_yang mendapat tampilan bingung di Issei, ia akan pergi kesana ketika ia merasakan energi iblis kuat,beberapa detik kemudian muncul empat orang yang dikenal Naruto yaitu yang berambut merah adalah Rias Gremory,disampingnya berdiri Akino Himejima dan ada dua orang dibelakang mereka yaitu salah satu dengan rambut putih atau lebih dikenal dengan Koneko Toujou junior nya dan seorang lelaki pirang bernama Kiba Yuuto.

Ia melihat kepala merah melakukan ritual untuk membangkitkan Issei, ia berbalik akan pergi ketika mendengar suara seseorang memanggilnya.

" sekarang kenapa kau tidak keluar dan menunjukkan dirimu" terdengar suara dari kepala merah yang mengejutkan semua orang termasuk dirinya meskipun ia menyembunyikannya dengan baik,ia dengan tenang berjalan menon-aktifkan tehnik nya sehingga mereka dapat merasakan dirinya.

Akeno,Kiba dan Koneko semua terkejut karena tidak tahu seseorang memperhatikan mereka danmereka lebih terkejut dengan orang tersebut yang tak lain adalah nomor satu misteri Kuoh Academy Naruto melihat ia dengan penampilan biasanya dengan sikap dingin acuh tak acuh nya ia berjalan santai sampai beberapa meter dari mereka.

Angin berhembus menambahkan suasanya ketegangan yang ada diantara mereka ketika rias memecah keheningan.

"siapa sebenarnya kau Naruto Uzumaki" Rias bertanya dengan menyipitkan matanya karena tak seorangpun merasakannya itu pun karena beberapa hal ketika ia selesai membangkitkan Issei ia merasakan sekarang memiliki tampilan yang jauh berbeda dengan aura yang ia memancarkan bahwa ia merasa tidak lebih dari semut didepan singa,ia merasa dirinya mengambil beberapa sikap defensif meskipun diluar ia santai.

Naruto tetap diam selama beberapa menit efektif menambah suasana ketegangan yang terjadi diantara dan kelompoknya bersiap bila ia akan menyerang karena mereka tahu bahwa ia kuat sangat kuat dan mungkin orang terkuat yang pernah mereka merasa beberapa tetes keringat nya di dahinya ketika merasakan aura Naruto saja membuatnya merasa berada di hadapan kekuatan tak berujung kegelapan,Akeno dan yang lain tidak begitu baik mereka berjuang untuk tetap berdiri karena merasa berhadapan dengan kegelapan terkuat yang pernah mereka alami.

Keheningan terputus ketika Naruto menjawab

" kau tak perlu tahu siapa aku, yang perlu kau tahu bahwa aku tidak akan menyerang kalian karena aku tahu bahwa kalian tidak berniat jahat seperti _Falle Angels _tadi" Naruto menjawab produktif sikap santai dari mereka semua karena mereka tahu bahwa orang didepan mereka bereda di liga lain dari mereka tetapi Rias tidak menurunkan penjagaan nya.

"lalu mengapa kau disini ?"tanya Rias karena ia semakin penasaran dengan Manusia Paling Misterius Kuoh tidak tahu siapa dia sebenarnya kecuali kalau dia orang yang berbahaya sangat berbahaya.

"ahhh...itu karena aku merasakan kekuatan aneh dan langsung memeriksanya"jawab Naruto dengan sikap sekarang yang lebih hangat.

"apakah kau iblis?" tanya Rias karena mengetahui bahwa orang di depannya memancarkan kekuatan yang aneh namun sangat kuat dan gelap,ia mengira ia adalah seorang iblis seperti dirinya dan mungkin ia bisa mengajaknya bergabung dengannya,ia tidak bodoh dengan ia bersama mereka bisa menjadi semakin kuat dan ia mungkin bisa memecahkan misteri didalam seorang Naruto Uzumaki dan mungkin menjadi _lebih _dari itu_._

"aku bisa menjamin sepenuhnya bahwa aku bukan iblis tetapi aku tidak memihak tiga faksi aku hanya seorang pelindung untuk melindungi semua manusia dari perang antar faksi "jawab Naruto saat ia perlahan berbalik sehingga punggungnya menghadap mereka, ia kemudia berjalan santai sambil berbicara dengan suara yang mengejutkan terdengar ramah.

"baiklah itu saja yang perlu kalian ketahui,sehingga sampai jumpa di waktu berikutnya...Rias-hime"ia berkata sambil berjalan pergi tidak memperhatikan jejak merah muda di pipi Rias Gremory tetapi tidak terlihat karena terkena sinar matahari sore.

Rias menyuruh mereka semua untuk pergi dan tersenyum membawa Hyoudou Issei ke rumahnya dengan pikiran tertentu.

"_Uzumaki Naruto-kun memang sangat menarik_"

**###################**

**Oke Bab 1 akan dimulai dengan pertemuan antara Naruto dan Rias.**

**Naruto disini akan menjadi seperti dewa di kekuatan**

**dan untuk tehnik naruto ia akan memiliki semua tehnik shinobi termasuk tehnik-tehnik Obito saat menjadi Juubi Jinchuriki dan mungkin beberapa tambahan,ia akan memiliki Sharingan,Mangekyo Sharingan,dan akhirnya Rinnegan._  
_**

**Mangekyo Sharingan akan Sasuke Mangekyo Sharingan.**

**Bab 1 pendek karena keterbatasan waktu dan ini juga saya membuat cerita mucul mendadak dalam pikiran saya jadi sampai jumpa di bab selanjutnya dan saya mencoba membuat memnjadi lebih panjang**


	2. Chapter 2

Seminggu setelah kejadian dengan Rias dan kelompoknya kita melihat pemuda berambut pirang sedang duduk di bawah naungan sebuah pohon yang tak jauh dari sekolah Kuoh Academy, pemuda tersebut tengah membaca sebuah buku di tangannya dan menikmati semilir angin melewati rambutnya,ini tak lain adalah Naruto Uzumaki yang sedang menikmati istirahat kelas dengan membaca sebuah buku berkisah seorang _Legenda_ yang datang ke dunia dan membawa perdamaian kepada semua makhluk.

Anda lihat Naruto memiliki kebiasaan bila sekolah telah usai ia akan duduk di sana dan mulai membaca buku nya atau kadang-kadang ia hanya akan duduk dan beristirahat menikmati semilir angin, ia tak tahu apakah ini ada hubungan nya dengan pelatihan _senjutsu_ nya atau karena menjadi _jinchuriki_ dari juubi tetapi ketika ia seperti ini ia merasa sangat damai.

Naruto memiliki kesenangan dengan kisah-kisah Legenda karena itu ia biasanya menghabiskan waktu luang dengan membaca kisah-kisah _kuno/Legenda_,walaupun ia terfokus pada bukunya ia menyadari kalau dirinya sedang di awasi oleh ia memfokuskan indra nya ia menyadari kalau itu berasal dari sebuah bangunan tua,ia samar-samar melihat rambut merah di jendela ketika ia menyadari siapa yang mengawasinya ia tidak terkejut karena cepat atau lambat ia tahu mereka pasti akan datang kepadanya.

Ia mengabaikan mereka dan kembali pada bukunya.

Ditempat seperti ruang yang hanya diterangi oleh cahaya lilin kita melihat rias dan kelompoknya dan Issei membicarakan tentang nomor satu misteri Kuoh Academy Naruto Uzumaki.

Anda lihat sehari setelah kebangkitan Issei mereka membawa dia ke klub mereka dan menjelaskan tentang tiga faksi yang saling berperang dan **_SACREAD GEAR _**ketika mereka selesai Issei memiliki banyak pikiran di kepalanya tetapi ketika mereka membicarakan tentang Naruto Uzumaki ia heran karena mereka memiliki tampilan katakutan,kagum dari mereka semua.

Ia bertanya kenapa mereka memiliki tampilan seperti itu ketika ia mendengar cerita mereka ia pergi seputih yang akan membuat Sai iri,tetapi ia memang memiliki firasat tentang bahwa Naruto bukan orang biasa saja tetapi sekarang ia mendengar dari mereka itu membuatnya semakin takut dengan kehadirannya.

"apakah kau tidak melibih-lebihkan dia Kiba-san?"tanya Issei karena ia tak dapat percaya bahwa Naruto hanya memberikan mereka aura nya saja dan mereka gemetar ketakukan kecuali untuk Rias-senpai.

"kau tidak melihat nya Issei, ia mungkin orang paling kuat yang pernah kutemui, aku seperti menatap kedalam lautan tak berujung kegelapan yang aku seperti hanya semut dibandingkannya"jelas Kiba yag mendapat anggukan dari kedua Akeno dan Koneko karena mereka tahu bahwa walaupun mereka tidak mengatakan apa-apa selama sesi biacara tetapi mereka tahu bahwa Naruto Uzumaki kuat dan terkuat yang mereka pernah temui selama hidup mereka.

"t-tapi bagaimana mungkin ia bisa menjadi begitu kuat ia setelah semua ia adalah manusia?" tanya Issei karena ia tidak mengerti bagaimana Naruto begitu kuat padahal setelah semua ia masih manusia?.

"mungkin ia memiliki **SACREAD GEAR** yang begitu kuat sepertimu Issei?"jawab Kiba

"itu tidak mungkin Kiba"jawab Rias karena sekarang ia menemukan semakin menarik untuk memecahkan teka-teki pirang,entah kenapa ia merasa sensasi aneh _hangat _ketika berada didekatnya yang membuat tergangu selama beberapa hari terakhir.

"Ara ara mengapa tidak mungkin Buchou? "tanya Akeno

"itu karena aku tidak merasakan adanya energi **_SACREAD GEAR_** padanya seperti Issei disini"ia menjawab sambil menunjuk ke arah Issei.

"aku tidak pernah merasakan energi seperti ini sebelumnya, ia memiliki kekuatan kegelapan yang begitu besar dan aku yakin ia lebih besar dari Nii-sama"ujar Rias Gremory, ia tidak akan menyangkal fakta bahwa kekuatan mungkin Naruto kuat bila tidak jauh lebih kuat dibandingkan dengan Nii-sama nya.

Akeno tak akan mengakuinya tetapi apa yang sahabat nya katakan memang benar, dari hanya aura nya saja ia bisa merasakan bahwa Naruto berada di liga yang berbeda dari akan menjawab kembali ketika ia merasakan kekuatan_ Fallen Angels_ di suatu tempat, ia menatap Buchou nya yang memiliki tampilan serius diwajahnya.

"Buchou..."ia bertanya dan dijawab dengan anggukan dari Rias,ia mulai menyiapkan untuk teleport ke tempat hanya bingung dengan tindakan mereka tetapi ia bisa merasakan kekuatan _Fallens Angels_ di suatu tempat itu merasa kuat untuk dirinya tetapi untuk Rias dan Akeno mereka bisa tahu bahwa _Fallens Angels_ itu tak lebih kuat dari mereka tetapi mereka akan tetap pergi untuk mencari tahu alasan mengapa _Fallens Angels_ tersebut terasa begitu marah.

Issei akan bertanya ketika ditarik kedalam lingkaran merah oleh Kiba,lingkaran semakin terang dan akhirnya berhenti dan mereka telah pergi.

Ketika berhenti ia merasa cahaya sudah mereda ia mulai membuka matanya dan terkejut dengan ia lihat.

Tepat didepannya ada seseorang dengan pakaian sangat ane tetapi ia tersentak ketika ia melihat beberapa helai rambut pirang dari pria itu,Rias dan yang lain juga terkejut dengan orang dedepan mereka adalah Naruto karena ia memakai pakaian yang sangat aneh _( lihat profil untuk melihat pakaian naruto tetapi tanpa memakai topeng! ) _mereka juga terkejut dengan apa yan ada didepan nya itu.

Tepat didepannya ada_ Fallens Angels _dengan puluhan tombak cahaya menghadapnya tetapi ia tidak takut dan memberikan tatapan bosan terhadap lawannya.

* * *

Kalawarner marah karena ia dipermalukan oleh manusia didepannya,ia memiliki berbagai pikiran di kepalanya karena tidak mukin seseorang apalagi manusia melakukan hal yangia lihat.

"Siapa sebenarnya kau?" tanya Kalawarner marah  
"Kau tidak mungkin seorang manusia?karena aku bisa merasakan kekuatan gelap yang ada di dalam dirimu? "

"pertama aku hanya seorang manusia biasa, kedua aku bukan iblis ataupun salah satu dari tiga _faksi_ aku hanya seseorang yang ingin melindungi manusia dari akibat dari perang kecil kalian"jawab Naruto santai dengan tidak melepaskan tatapannya dari Kalawarner.

"TIDAK MUNGKIN"jawab kalawarner semakin kesal dengan tatapannya

"tidak ada manusia biasa yang bisa melakukan sesuatu seper-"

Kalawarner akan menyelesaikan omongannya ketika merasakan kedatangan dari beberapa orang, tepat beberapa detik ia melihat lingkaran merah terbentuk tidak jauh dari ia dan Naruto dan ketika cahaya mereda ia melihat beberapa tahu bahwa itu Rias dan kelompoknya.

Mereka pasti merasakan kekuatan _Falles Angel_ di depannya,mendesah Naruto pergi kedepan Kalwarner sehingga mata mereka bertemu tetapi itu adalah kesalahan untuk kalawarner karena ia melihat mata Sharingan Naruto berputar dengan cepat dan ia merasa pikirannya semakin berat dan berat akhirnya ia jatuh tertidur dalam Genjutsu Naruto.

Naruto berjalan mendekati Kalawarner dan menempatkan tangan di bahu nya, mata Naruto mulai berputar cepat dan akhirnya berhenti,matanya kini berubah dari _Sharingan_ ke **_Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan._**

Rias dan kelompoknya bermata lebar ketika Fallens Angels tersebut tersedot ke dalam semacam lubang kalawarner pun mulai tersedot kedalam lubang cacing sampai menghilang tanpa meninggalkan jejak apapun.

Naruto akhirnya berbalik terhadap mereka dengan **_Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan_** nya masih menyala dari hood yang dipakainya yang semakin menambah suasana menyeramkan diantara mereka, itu dipecah oleh Naruto yang berjalan kearah mereka.

Naruto mulai berjalan kearah Rias dan kelompoknya, ia berjalan dengan santai.

Rias dan kelompoknya melihat naruto datang kearah mereka dan mempersiapkan diri mereka, Rias mengejutkan santai untuk beberapa alasan yang tidak tahu bahwa Naruto orang yang sangat kuat dan berbahaya tetapi jauh didalam dirinya ia mendapati persaan yang mengejutkan hangat dan kagum akan kekuatan nya, ia tidak tahu tetapi ia bisa merasakan bahwa aura yang naruto pancarkan membuatnya terasa hangat.

Akeno tak jauh dari sahabat nya juga merasakan perasaan yang sama,perasaan ini berbeda dengan kemarin perasaan yang untuk beberapa alasan membuatnya terasa dan Koneko berbeda tetapi memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan Rias dan Akeno karena mereka merasakan aura Naruto sekarang lebih hangat dari sebelumnya, tetapi mereka tidak menurunkan penjagaan mereka.

Berbeda dengan orang lain Issei bisa merasakan **_SACREAD GEAR_** nya bereaksi terhadap Naruto untuk beberapa alasan yang tidak sekarang mengerti dengan apa yang dibicarakan oleh Kiba tentang aura yang begitu kuat yang berasal dari Naruto.

Issei bisa merasakan dirinya menatap langsung dengan jurang terdalam kegelapan,ia merasa dirinya tidak lebih dari semut dihadapan sebuah _singa_.Ia berusaha mengendalikan dirinya agar tidak jatuh karena merasa aura naruto yang begitu kuat yang akan membuat aura Rias-senpai dikerdilkan, kekuatan tersebut begitu besar dan ia mendapati dirinya tidak bisa bergerak hanya dengan tatapannya saja.

Tetapi jauh didalam dirinya ia bertanya-tanya,siapakah sebenarnya _Uzumaki Naruto_?.

Ia dibawa keluar dari pikirannya ketika ia melihat Naruto berhenti beberapa meter dari mereka tetapi ia terkejut karena Naruto memandang tajam kearahnya,Issei mulai berkeringat ketika bertemu mata Naruto.

Ia dapat melihat mata Naruto karena entah bagaimana ia tidak memakai kacamata seperti biasa,tetapi bukan itu yang mengganggu nya tetapi fakta bahwa matanya sangat aneh menurutnya.

Matanya memiliki latar belakang hitam dengan tiga hal seperti elips, didalam elips ia melihat hal berbentuk seperti kincir lurus dengan warna hitam **_( Sasuke Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan )_**.Walaupun matanya sangat aneh tetapi ia bisa merasakan kekuatan yang begitu kuat dari mata tersebut dan _gelap_, ia kembali tersentak dari pikirannya ketika merasa bahwa **_SACREAD GEAR _**muncul secara tiba-tiba.

Naruto menurunkan pandangan dan menyipitkan mata nya ketika melihat **_SACREAD GEAR _**milik Issei.

Hal tersebut juga mendapat perhatian dari Rias dan kelompok nya karena mereka tidak mengerti mengapa **_SACREAD GEAR_** milik Isse bereaksi terhadap Naruto.

Naruto kembali menatap Issei dan memberikan senyum ramah terhadap nya.

" jadi kau memilih dia sebagai tuanmu?"tanya Naruto yang membuat sebagian kelompok Rias bingung karena tak tahu dengan siapa ia berbicara,meskipun Rias memiliki kecurigaan.

Mereka terkejut ketika melihat bahwa **_SACREAD GEAR_** Issei mulai memancarkan cahaya terang,yang membuat mata mereka melebar meskipun Rias tidak terkejut karena kecurigaan nya terbukti benar tapi ia tetap tidak dapat menyembunyikan rasa penasaran karena ia tidak pernah melihat orang lain selain pemilik **_SACREAD GEAR _**tersebut.

"ahhh jadi kau menemukan sesuatu yang menarik dari anak ini ya...hmmmm..tetapi itu bukan karena sifat cabul nya kan?"meminta Naruto dengan seringai .

**_SACREAD GEAR_** kemudian bercahaya kembali tetapi dengan cahaya yang lebih terang seakan ia marah akibat pernyataan Naruto tadi,tetapi itu tidak berlangsung lama karena mereka melihat Naruto mengangguk kan kepalanya dan **_SACREAD GEAR_** bercahaya sekali lagi sebelum menghilang.

Naruto kemudian mendekat dengan Rias dan berhenti beberapa centimeter didepan Rias sehingga wajah mereka bisa saling berhadapan,Rias mencoba melawan dorongan untuk memerah karena melihat penuh wajah dari seorang Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto memiliki tanpa lemak bayi sehingga membuatnya tampak dewasa dan tampan, rambut pirang nya bersinar tekena matahari juga menambahkan fitur tampan nya, ia juga memiliki dua rambutnya untuk membentuk seperti dantuk diatas kepalanya dan akhirnya matanya Rias melihat matanya memancarkan kekuatan yang begitu kuat tetapi ia juga melihat jauh didalam dirinya bahwa ia telah melalui hal-hal yang akan membuat manusia normal akan kehilangan kewarasan nya.

Ia mencoba dan gagal untuk menahan dorongan untuk memerah karena melihat wajah tampan nya.

Akeno yang berdiri di samping buchou nya utuk berjaga-jaga apabila Naruto akan melakukan sesuatu, sama dengan Rias ia juga tidak bisa menahan memerah melihat betapa tampan dia.

"halo lagi Rias-hime?" tanya Naruto kepada Rias yang tak bisa membantu tetapi lebih memerah karena ia memanggil nya -_hime._

Akeno yang mendengar ini tidak tahu kenapa tetapi ia merasa sedikit cemburu dengan sahabatnya tersebut.

Rias yang sudah bisa mengendalikan dirinya menjawab tetapi ia tidak dapat melakukan kontak mata dengan nya.

"halo lagi Naruto-kun" jawab Rias dengan pipi nya yang masih memiliki jejak merah muda tetapi kemudian mengutuk dalam hati karena tanpa sadar menambahkan akhiran –_kun_ dalam namanya.

Mendengar ini naruto tidak bisa membantu tetapi menyeringai terhadap Rias yang wajahnya semakain memerah.

"jadi apa yang dapat aku bantu untukmu megami-chan" tanya Naruto dengan seringai nya.

Rias merasa bahwa hatinya berdetak semakin cepat ketika Naruto memanggil nya _dewi._ Menghembuskan napas ia mulai menenangkan dirinya dan kembali menatap mata Naruto dengan ekspresi serius.

" yah aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengan mu Naruto" Rias mengatakan dengan ekspresi serius di wajah nya.

"baik, tetapi apakah kau tahu tempat agar kita dapat berbicara dengan aman? "Naruto mengatakan dengan ekspresi yang kini berubah menjadi serius.

"aku tahu suatu tempat" dengang itu Rias mengangguk ke Akeno yang mengguk kembali dan mulai teleport mereka semua ke Ruang Supranatural Klub.

* * *

Ketika Naruto mulai melihat tempat tersebut ia harus mengakui kalau Rias memiliki tempat yang bagus.

Rias mulai berjalan ke sofa dan duduk sementara Akeno pergi menyiapkan teh

Kiba,Issei,dan Koneko yang mulai mengambil tempat untuk duduk

Naruto mulai berjalan dan berhenti tepat di depan jendela yang cukup besar dan mulai melihat pemandangan yang ditawarkan tetapi matanya berhenti ketika melihat sebuah pohon.

Beberapa saat kemudian Akeno datang membawa teh untuk Rias

"jadi...apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Rias-chan?"tanya Naruto tanpa mengalihkan pandangan nya.

"aku akan langsung saja"

"apakah kau mau bergabung dengan Gelar Bangsawan ku?"tanya Rias Gremory sambil menyusup teh dari Akeno

"tidak... "jawab tanpa ekspresi wielder dari Sharingan yang mendapat mendesah dari kepala merah

"aku kau akan menjawab itu"

" tetapi setidaknya apakah kita dapat membuat hubungan persahabatan denganmu"ujar Rias sambil menatap pirang

Tidak ada suara karena mereka semua terfokus terhadap Naruto yang masih menatap pohon yang ada di luar jendela

Menaikan satu alisnya Naruto mulai perlahan berbalik tetapi hanya kepalanya saja dan menemukan semua orang menatap nya dengan intens kemudian kembali menatap keluar jendela dengan tenang sambil menutup mata nya dan mulai berpikir

Perlahan mata Naruto terbuka dan berkata

"menarik...tetapi aku ingin kau menjelaskan maksud dari _persahabatan_ yang kau bicarakan tersebut? " Naruto dengan seringai meskipun tidak ada yang melihat hal tersebut

Tersenyu Rias mulai menjelaskan maksud dari persahabatan yang mereka bicarakan.

"jadi apa yang ingin kau ingin katakan adalah bila diantara kita mengalami kesulitan kita akan saling membantu..."kata Naruto masih dengan seringai yang masih di wajah nya

"yup" adalah tanggapan Rias dengan senyum di wajah cantik nya

"hmmmmm...baiklah aku tak punya masalah dengan hal itu asal kalian tidak membahayakan manusia di dunia ini" Naruto menjawab dengan tenang

"dan untuk menghormati persahabatan di antara kita aku akan menunjukan kalian wajah ku"Naruto berkata sambil berbalik sehingga ia dan mereka saling berhadapan dan perlahan menarik tudung yang menyembunyikan wajahnya

Jika ada satu hal untuk menggambarkan wajah Naruto adalah _tampan_ tidak _sangat tampan_ yang akan dengan mudah menyaingi seorang Kiba Yuuto yang membuat perempuan di ruangan tersebut memerah

Rias dan Akeno yang telah melihat wajah Naruto masih tak bisa membantu dengan ketampanan nya yang semakin ditambah dengan terkena cahaya dari lilin yang menerangi ruangan tersebut menjadi semakin _tampan_

Koneko yang menatap Naruto menemukan dirinya semakin tertarik terhadap pirang karena bagi dia aura yang Naruto telah pancarkan sama dengan aura alam itu sendiri tetapi walaupun begitu itu sangat damai dan _hangat _ia mulai merasa panas di pipi nya karena Naruto melirik nya kemudian kembali ke Rias dan kelompok nya

Rias,Akeno,dan mengejutkan Koneko memerah badai ketika Naruto kembali menatap mereka dengan senyum menawan nya

Kiba hanya sedikit terkejut karena setahu nya pirang tidak pernah mengungkapkan wajah nya terhadap siapapun tetapi menyeringai ketika melihat Rias, Akeno, dan mungkin paling mengejutkan nya Koneko memerah badai akibat senyuma nya

Adapun Issei...baik katakan saja peluang mimpinya menjadi raja harem telah menurun drastis ketika melihat wajah Naruto dan fakta bahwa Rias, Akeno, serta Koneko yang memerah semakin menipiskan peluang mimpi nya menjadi kenyataan

* * *

Di sebuah tempat yang hanya terisi tak berujung oleh kubus-kubus balok yang beraturan yang tersusun secara rapi kita mendengar jeritan seorang wanita dari salah satu kubus yang di ikat salib

Wanita tersebut terengah-engah karena telah tersiksa fisik dan mental

Keringat membasahi sekujur tubuh dari kalawarnar yang menatap mata **_Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan _**milik Naruto

"jadi apakah kau sudah mau bicara?"tanya penyiksanya dengan seringai nya sebagai mata nya yang berputar dengan lambat sambil mengamati tubuh lemas dari kalawarner

"hah...hah...hah..."suara seorang yang telah rusak fisik maupun mental

"baik...karena kau masih tak mau bicara kau akan terus ku siksa sampai bicara"Naruto menjawab dengan seringai yang semakin melebar ketika mata nya perlahan ditutup sebelum lambat terbuka dan berbisik satu kata yang kembali membawa jeritan dari kalawarner

"**Tsukuyomi**..."

* * *

**Baiklah itulah akhir untuk bab 2**

**Jadi disini Naruto akan dingin, penyendiri dsb tetapi masih hangat walaupun hanya untuk beberapa orang**

**Dan terima kasih telah membaca cerita saya**


End file.
